My Flaw
by Disseverment
Summary: Challenging their lives in any way possible had always been something she'd never taken seriously. Doctor Cox did it every day. Finally a few members of Sacred Heart decide to challenge her and once they do they will find a weakness in Audrey: herself. OC


**A/N:** This is sort of an introductory chapter to introduce you to what the fic is about, just to give you a general idea. It's starting a little bit before Season 1 so not everyone wil be around just yet but they'll come in over time. In fact somewhere aaround the fourth or fifth chapter in I'll bring in Newbie and company. I want to expand on my main character as well as a few relationships built around her. I hate when fics just rush in, background is nice.

* * *

"Where is Perry?' Bob Kelso asked, visibly annoyed and holding a patient's chart. The nurses frowned and went back to work. None of them particularly wanted to get involved in any of Kelso's matters and adding Dr. Cox's name only made things worse. Bob kept on complaining, "One of his patients seems to think that I'm running some kind of room service and I'll be damned if I have to change out the towels because they're not soft enough!"

Quickly getting behind the nurse's station again was Carla Espinoza. It was a busy day and she knew he wasn't here. Right now, Sacred Heart needed someone like Dr. Cox to take the wheel. Still, they were friends even if he never could be depended on. "He's probably around here somewhere," Carla lied but caught herself before an eye roll. "He always is."

He knew he was covering for the cynical bastard. "Nurse Espinoza, if I find out that you're covering for Dr. Cox again-" Kelso stopped mid sentence when he saw the death glare she was giving him. This would probably lead to how hard she works her ass off because she is a nurse and so on. "I don't know why anyone would bother trying to cover for him. If he isn't there then today would be a good day but know this, if you are lying, it'll be your ass!"

"Oh Bob, is it that time of the year again?' There Perry Co was. Kelso turned in annoyance and a speech prepared for his lateness or at least it did before he was cut off. "The time when you come out to show us that somehow that black heart still has a beat contrary to what the rumors say. Honestly we weren't sure you were capable of communicating with people anymore, just your miserable peon Ted."

"Hey," Ted spoke on his behalf. The others looked at him, acknowledging his existence or the first time today. Realizing this he shook his head. "Never mind, you're right about that anyways. Damn miserable peon Hell."

Looks like Cox was on a roll today, which wasn't abnormal but it was too early for this. "Damn it Perry! Is it really too much to ask for? Just to get to work on time?" He responded with a simple yawn. "Its things like this that will never have you move up in life. You'll be stuck with the same patients, same job, same pay for the rest of your life while others will wave as they pass you by with a big smile on their faces."

"Maybe you are right," Cox thought momentarily, "but honestly, and I mean this from the bottom of my regular fully functioning heart, blow it out your ass Bob." He managed to laugh childishly when he saw Kelso reached his breaking point.

Storming off now, Carla shook her head as she saw Bob disappear around the corner. Ted followed quickly behind him. Things were back in order after the usual argument between the two colleagues. This was why no one paid any mind when they heard Bob Kelso shout something incoherently. "Nice," Carla added sarcastically.

"Well I thought so," Perry replied triumphantly. "Oh come on, he was blowing that much steam before I got here and you know it. He just decided to use the nurses as a way to warm up to the interns he'll have to deal with during rounds." Carla simply ignored him as she went to deliver some news to a patient. Dr. Cox turned his attention away from her and noticed an upset brunette ready to storm out. There was something peculiar there. "You look familiar."

"I make a point to avoid guys using outdated pickup lines." She didn't even bother breaking her stride as she passed him by. He was surprised, intrigued, and pissed all at once. Carla could only giggle as the woman disappeared out of the hospital, just like that.

-

As if the morning at Scared Heart wasn't exciting enough, Perry Cox probably shouldn't have bothered showing up at all. He lost a patient - heart attack. Which was why he immediately decided that the bar was the best place to be after his shift was over.

That was when Bob had really lit into him. It took every ounce in his not to throw the man out of the nearest window. Instead he would drink his problems and then drag himself out of bed for work tomorrow. What he hadn't expected was to run into the woman he saw at Sacred Heart that Carla was so tickled about after his encounter with her. She pulled up a chair not far from him and ordered herself a beer just the same.

Before opening his mouth to comment on that, he still believed that he had seen her before. A patient? Not hardly. Visitor? Likely but no, that didn't ring a bell either. Ah, it clicked. He had seen her a few days ago at Sacred Heart talking to Kelso about a job. He sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that because of him, Kelso had been pissy causing him to yell at her. Needless to say, she didn't get the job.

"You work at Sacred Heart?" She asked, catching him off guard. He just nodded in silence; the death of a patient was enough guilt for tonight. He didn't want her to be more guilt for him, too late though, it was already sinking in. "Huh," she sipped her beer. "Funny, I was just there today." She shook her head recalling the unpleasant experience.

"Aren't you the one that left like a b at out of hell?" Taking another drink, he continued. "Yeah I saw that, along with a dozen other doctors, nurses, and patients." Guilt trip, save yourself already Perry. "I see a lot of people itching to get out but hardily anyone actually _runs_ out." As long as he kept his cool and let her do the talking, he'd be just peachy. "So where exactly was the fire?"

So she dove right into the matter. That's what bars were for, right? Cheap therapy with alcohol. "Do you know a Bob Kelso?" Getting the nod, he turned to face as she went on. "I heard Sacred Heart was looking for a few good doctors. I met Kelso, left a good impression until the follow up interview. I show up and he's yelling at everything and everyone. I think it's safe to say that the job is out of the question."

"Old bastard," Perry got another beer. "He normally doesn't lash out at everybody like that, just to the ones he knows. I guess I finally had him lose it." He should've changed the subject then and there. "I really had no idea he'd snap so easily this time."

"You had something to do with that?" Her head cocked to the side and her voice was growing darker. "Are you trying to dig your own grave? I mean you're doing a great job so far. If that's the case then by all means, just keep doing what you're doing." She noticed his ID card hanging from his coat, "Doctor Cox? If you say so." She got up from her seat, finishing the last of her beer. "I hope you're better with beside manner than you are with small talk."

That went well. Then again his luck with women had run out a long time ago. He couldn't even keep his wife and self destructing every relationship afterwards hadn't helped him any either. Perhaps he never tried to make up for it because he would have to fix it without any outside help. This could be fixed without anyone realizing it, or not. It didn't matter. He pulled out a few dollars to pay for his drink and then headed out; he'd have to get back to work soon.

-

"Carla, have you seen Kelso around? Any trail of innocent people slaughtered to follow?" Perry asked as soon as he walked in for work, after his usual rounds with the patients.

She put her hands on her hips. "What? Not even a hi Carla?" Carla shook her head. "What do you need to see him for? Didn't he already rip you a new one just yesterday?"

With an unsatisfied laugh and snarl in response, it wouldn't stop his search. "Look it, I'm just trying to find him. So do you know where he is or not?" That was when he saw Ted pass by. He quickly followed him. "Oh Ted," his voice rang out. "You wouldn't happen to know where Kelso is, do you?"

Scratching his unusually sweaty head, Ted shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Maybe he's asleep in his office again. He usually locks the door but I can still hear him snoring." He blinked once and turned to Dr. Cox. "Why do you ask? You're not going to kill him are you? I would advise that you didn't do that inside the hospital, there'd be too many witnesses."

This was going to be a piece of cake. He wouldn't need Kelso. Ted would take care of everything for him. He looked up thinking, "I'll keep that in mind. Oh well, I saw someone run out of here yesterday talking about suing the hospital." With a shrug, "Some woman said that Kelso had yelled at her, unfair practice with an interview for a job, blah blah I wasn't really listening."

"Audrey Graham," He mumbled out loud remembering the face, the name. Ted took off in a flash, ranting and raving about money that would be lost. He would force the issue on Kelso requiring him to get off his ass and actually fix his mistake, or have Ted do all the work for him. That was most likely. Dr. Cox stuck his hands in his pockets, his work here was done and no one would know. At least that was what he'd like to think. When he did a one-eighty, he found Carla standing there.

Something was up and her raised eyebrow knew it, "What are you up to?" She pointed down the hall where Ted had run. "You can't tell me that you did that _just_ to get on Kelso's nerves. You could've done that by simply keeping him awake all day. You did this for another reason."

"No, no other reason," he assured but unconvincingly so. "That was just for funsies, to start off my morning."

"Oh please, you know that man is up to something." Laverne chimed in from her chair at the nurse's station. "It doesn't take Jesus to figure that out." Carla agreed.

He put his head down when he walked away in a hurry. "Not helping Laverne and Carla I honestly don't have a clue as to what you're talking about. _Nope_, not at all.

-

Her alarm clock had been turned off; there was no point in having it on after her rejection for the Sacred Heart job. Instead of an alarm, her answering machine had opened her eyes. What she heard was Ted's voice telling her that she has the job to avoid lawsuit. She could come in today if she wanted.

Immediately, she sat up and then groaned. Last night she had way too much to drink but she stumbled out of bed and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, it's me. I can come over there, just give me some time to get ready. Thank you, bye."

When she hung up the phone, she came to the realization that she wasn't wearing any clothes. In fact, they were scattered all across the floor. What the hell had happened last night? Beside her was a fireman's jacket. "Oh my God, I slept with a stripper." He was still here too. Quickly she began to dress, and then get rid of her clothes on the ground. The bedroom door opened and she nearly tripped over her own feet. "Are you eating?" She had to ask, of all the things to do at a time like this.

"Cereal, breakfast," he said with a mouthful of food. He leaned in the door frame as he looked around. "You have a lot of boxes." He shoveled a few spoonfuls into his mouth. "Did you just move in?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm a box collector." Why else would she have boxes? Of course she just moved in. "Idiot," she mumbled. At least he had his boxers on. Walking around nude would've made this conversation even more awkward, if possible. "Look I have to get ready for work and you shouldn't be here. So take your clothes and leave."

"What? No introductions?" Getting her to roll her eyes made him laugh. "I'm Dean. I figured we could have breakfast at least." So now he thought he was a cook because he could make cereal? Dean then found a better reason to stay, "I could help you unpack."

"No, you should go now." She picked up Dean's things and handed them over to him. "Here, now leave." She started motioning him to the door, sighed, and then tried to push him there. She stopped pushing when he braced himself in the door frame, still eating his cereal. "You're the first guy I've met that wasn't trying to get the hell out before I woke up."

"I'm a keeper," he smirked but her face remained unchanged. She really wanted him out. Ah well, he was done playing his usual games so he set the now empty bowl on a counter. "Alright box lady, I'm going." She gave him a quick thanks and then was on her way to shut the door. "What? No cuddling afterwards?" The door slammed shut.

-

Audrey Graham rushed into Sacred Heart where she was met with Bob Kelso and his crony Ted. Both were bickering until they both turned their heads. Ted immediately began talking, or at least attempting to. "Uh Audrey, listen we're very sorry about the...misunderstanding."

"Ugh Ted you can't even form an apology correctly." Kelso stepped in and snatched a white coat from his hands. "Give me that!" Now with a fake smile, "Miss Graham I would just like to extend my sincerest apologies about the awful misunderstanding yesterday. So I am here to give you the job you rightfully deserve and present you with your coat."

Taken aback by the generosity, she could also see that this was a forced notion. Why? She wasn't sure but right now she needed this so it didn't matter. "Uh thanks, I really do appreciate this." Audrey took the coat and put it on.

"Good, so we're all on good terms? No need to settle this in a court?" Kelso asked and Audrey stared at him strangely just nodding. "Fantastic," then he simply dismissed her like a regular employee. "Let's go Ted."

This hadn't gone unnoticed; people had been paying attention to her arrival. Those included were Perry, Carla, and Laverne. As soon as Audrey set her eyes on Perry, even she knew that something wasn't right. "Did you do this?"

_Dear God_ she recognized him. Why oh why did she have to recognize him here, now? He agonized over this before answering. "I don't know what you mean. You already knew I worked here." He was dodging questions. All he needed was a distraction, just anything.

Then there it was. The emergency doors flew open and in rushed firemen with burn victims. Audrey and Perry instantly became doctors. Carla was at hand taking orders and giving the stats. Audrey could see one of them choking, her patient, her _first_ patient. "He's not breathing. I need to perform an intubation."

As the patient was put on the hospital bed in his room, he struggled just to breathe. Quickly Carla placed a plastic tube down his throat and then let Audrey take over to pump clean air into his lungs with an Ambu-bag. Once the coughing subsided a ventilator was soon hooked up to filter out the air in his lungs.

"Not bad at all doctor," Carla approved. It was nice to have someone new come in and actually know what they were getting themselves into. "Welcome to Sacred Heart doctor Graham."

"Thank you," Audrey was thankful that had gone smoothly. Outside her room was Perry who had also watched, wondering if he'd have to stand in for her. "Doctor Cox," she nodded stepping out of the room. "I believe I have everything under control here."

He nodded, "I can see, impressive." Honestly, he didn't think she'd have it in her. "I didn't think you'd be able to handle it and my patient only has a few second degree burns."

That didn't seem to make her feel better. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you then. I see you have the whole foot in the mouth issue in full force. I didn't know you brought that to work."

"I didn't mean it like that," he tried to reiterate but she was heading towards the firemen to give her the details on what had happened. "Audrey is it?" That stopped her. "Most of the people that come in here looking to be doctors or claim to be doctors are half-assed at what they do and if that's the case, I'd rather get rid of them now before some poor bastard gets murdered at their hands."

"You're such an ass," she scoffed. Audrey paused watching his reaction. He was taking this seriously, too seriously. "It was you though, wasn't it?" Perry cocked his head to the side. "I didn't get this job generated through kindness manufactured from Kelso's mechanical heart. I figured that out when he mentioned a lawsuit." Finally he nodded admitting a rare act of kindness. "Thanks."

The two stare for a moment, an intense stare was given as to never mention this ever again. "Of course you know this doesn't change anything. If you make even the slightest screw up, I _will_ know and you bet your ass I'm not going to go easy."

There was her problem; she'd have to work with this awful person. He was, in many ways, like her. No wonder she didn't like him. "Well then I suggest you bring your A-game because I don't throw in the towel when it comes to my job, my patients, _everything_." Now she could see his nametag in broad daylight. "Perry? Sure."

Stepping away from Doctor Cox, Audrey went to the firefighters. She instantly froze when one pulled his hat off. The name on his jacket read Mitchell but she knew him as Dean while he only memorized her face. A sheepish grin came across his face as he walked over. "Hey, what's cookin' good-lookin'? You never did tell me your name good-lookin'."

Audrey broke her stare when Carla walked by, "Why are they still here? Don't they rarely bring people in and leave as soon as they can?"

"Not here," Carla explained. "Sacred Heart keeps close ties with the fire department. They're a few blocks away. They come in all the time, maybe stay awhile until their next job. Call it hospitality on our part for what they do."

Never mind Perry being a problem, Dean Mitchell could see her on a daily basis and she slept with the idiot. She shook her head and finally faced him but when she did, Perry was whispering in his ear. "Audrey?" Dean looked back at her. "So that's your name? Oh, since you're here I've got something I can give you."

If looks could kill, Audrey would've been in prison for murdering Perry Cox. It didn't matter, he was too busy jumping around and giggling like a child to notice. As for Dean, he came back with an empty but large box. "For your box collection." He simply stated. After all, she was the box lady.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that? I wanted to make a female character who was a combination between Kelso and Cox. That's a scary image. As for the pairing, that's currently undecided until I cross that bridge or hey, if you have thoughts on that tell me. I'm free to listen. Anyways, reviews would be more than just appreciated, they'd be adored.


End file.
